Hard-to-weld (HTW) alloys, such as nickel-based superalloys and certain aluminum-titanium alloys, due to their gamma prime and various geometric constraints, are susceptible to gamma prime strain aging, liquation and hot cracking. These materials are also difficult to join when the gamma prime phase is present in volume fractions greater than about 30%, which may occur when aluminum or titanium content exceeds about 3%. As used herein, an “HTW alloy” is an alloy which exhibits liquation, hot and strain-age cracking, and which is therefore impractical to weld.
These HTW alloys may be incorporated into components of gas turbine engines such as airfoils, blades (buckets), nozzles (vanes), shrouds, combustors, rotating turbine components, wheels, seals, 3d-manufactured components with HTW alloys and other hot gas path components. Incorporation of these HTW alloys may be desirable due to often superior operational properties, particularly for certain components subjected to the most extreme conditions and stresses.
Manufacturing processes and treatments of components incorporating HTW alloys, such as affixing a squealer tip to a pre-existing bucket (blade), is difficult to achieve using standard techniques, as these techniques may damage the HTW alloys or introduce materials which would be weakened or cracked by the elevated temperatures to which the components are subjected to. By way of example, typical brazing techniques are unsuitable because typical braze materials or elements are incorporated into the component which may not meet operational requirements.